


i want the rain to fall down (when i'm asking for more)

by defireryttere



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i wrote this at 2 am in my notes and didnt read it over pls dont take it too seriously, literally jus soft morning after sex idk what to say, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defireryttere/pseuds/defireryttere
Summary: "i love you," danny sighs, nuzzling into josh's curls. josh makes a content noise, draping an arm over danny's middle."love you, too."
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	i want the rain to fall down (when i'm asking for more)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction, i mean no disrespect to the people mentioned nor do i genuinely believe they do what they are depicted doing. thanks

"mornin', prettyboy," josh's voice comes from just behind danny's ear, honey smooth, sugar sweet. almost a purr, even, and danny shivers just a tad as he turns to face the other man. the bed is warm, the sunlight on his back even warmer, but he finds that he feels the most heat from josh's body pressing in close. one slim, smooth thigh — contrasting his own thicker, fuzzier pair nicely — moves to hook around his hip. 

"good morning," he returns, psuedo-bashful, as he splays his hand over josh's thigh. josh hums happily, scooting even closer. danny feels a small hand creeping along his waist.  
there's a moment where they just lay still, brown eyes locked, before josh leans in and catches danny's bottom lip with his own. it's a soft, drowsy little kiss, and danny melts into it.  
josh has always been a hopeless romantic, and it shows in almost everything he does. he kisses like it's their first time — like they're childhood lovers who finally found each other again.

but it isn't their first time anymore.  
feeling the unmatched aura of morning-after contentment, danny is more aware of that fact than ever.  
the night before had been romantic, too. slow paced and heavy, more breathless kisses and an abundance of gentle touches than anything else.  
though toward the end it had picked up a little more, escalated rapidly into something dirtier; danny's face grows hot at the memory. 

josh, observant as he is, picks up on the change immediately. he smiles against danny's lips just before he pulls back an inch, and danny watches as the smile slowly tilts into a smirk. one he knows a bit too well. 

"what's wrong, sugar? gettin' flustered?" he teases, voice low and sultry — danny loves the way josh's mouth forms words, always has, and he can't pry his eyes away now. "what are you thinking about?" 

"i— i was just—"

"reminiscing?” 

there's a twinkle in his eye, a hint of mischief, and it makes danny's palms sweaty. he needs to get a bit of leverage; find some control over the situation before it lands fully in josh's favor and gives him an even bigger ego. 

"what if i was?" he challenges, trailing the hand he's got on josh's thigh even higher, skimming over smooth skin. josh shifts into the touch, pushing, giving right back.  
"what if i was thinking about how pretty you looked last night? how pretty you sounded..”

josh tries to look unaffected, but his body gives him away; danny feels something prodding his thigh, and he thinks he knows what it is.  
it gives him a little boost of confidence, knowing he's doing something at least. he presses his thigh upward a touch, grinding until josh's hips buck. 

"i want to make you feel good again," danny avows, knowing josh feels the same way, "can i?"

josh is silent for a second, not long but enough for danny to rethink his words — then he surges forward, weaving his hands through danny's curls, and fuck, he's serious now.  
no longer kissing so innocently.  
danny gives as good as he gets, leaning impossibly closer and tugging josh's thigh higher up on his hip. it gives him more room to grind, gives josh more room to rock into it. 

josh's little noises are muffled by danny's lips; if he wasn't so totally contented with kissing his boyfriend breathless, he would pull back to make sure he could hear them. 

after another minute or so, danny gets a little restless, feels like their position restricts his movements a little too much, so he decides to change it up a bit.  
he pushes forward, up and over, until he gets josh flat on his back so he can rest fully between his thighs — which tilt further apart promptly. 

it's an immediate improvement, and danny groans his approval against josh's collarbone as he rolls his hips into the solid heat.  
he can feel josh's hard cock through his thin pajama bottoms, twitching urgently against his own the first couple thrusts, and he's kind of obsessed with the way josh's face looks when he slows his pace to a steady grind. eyebrows drawn up, lashes cast across red cheeks, mouth open around a dragged out, breathy moan. 

emboldened by the reaction, danny reaches for josh's legs, hooking his forearms under the other man's knees to push up; it folds him almost in half, has him breathing different for more than one reason. 

"yes, oh god," josh wheezes as danny thrusts against him again, angle and positioning doing just as much for him as the actual friction. he wants danny to pull back and actually fuck into him, like the night before; languid yet thorough. his cock jumps at the thought, almost makes him start begging for it. 

it doesn't even cross his mind that he's still just a bit sore, he doesn't even register the dull ache, all he can feel is adoration and need for the man above him.  
danny can't say he isn't in the same boat — he needs more, needs to sink into josh and gets them both off.  
but he doesn't, not yet, for now he just settles for dry-humping his pretty boyfriend.  
the drag of his briefs against josh's pajamas, the only layers between them, adds a sort of primal factor that almost makes up for the lack of skin-on-skin contact.  
he convinces himself it's enough; he doesn't want to hurt the soft, lovely angel that cries out so nice for him.

the angel has no such reservations.

josh glances to the right and danny follows his gaze, spotting the half-used little tube on the dresser, and the strip of condoms that accompany it. they both ignore how that particular combination just sitting out must make them look, and with one last peek at josh, danny reaches over and grabs both.

he tosses the condoms haphazardly, leaving them somewhere on the bed to josh's left, and pops the tube open without hesitation. josh moans at the tell-tale sound, head tilting back against the pillow with a soft thump, thighs falling further open in the same second. 

danny takes the initiative, yanking josh's pants up, up, up until josh's legs slide free and he's completely naked, spread out beneath him. 

"yes, please, danny," josh dissolves into rambling, tone breathy, words near-indecipherable as danny slicks up his fingers and pushes two in at once. josh's thighs are trembling pretty bad where they're tucked around danny's ribcage, and by the time danny has three fingers fucking into him, he's a complete mess. 

"ready, i'm- i am so fucking ready, dan, please, please—" josh's hands scrabble at danny's back, shoulders, one cups around the back of his neck and tugs him closer, and danny decides to end his suffering; he reaches for the condoms and tucks the end one between his teeth, preparing to tear it off, but josh grabs his wrist.  
danny looks down at his face, meeting a pair of puppy eyes that make him melt.

"without? wanna feel it."

danny smiles, face shining with adoration, and leans down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.  
he knows they're both clean, they've done this before, so the condoms are quickly discarded.  
he pulls his fingers out and shoves his briefs below his balls, and before josh can even complain, slides home in one solid stroke. 

despite the urgency of their movements thus far, danny's thrusts are leisurely, more force than speed. he pushes in slow, makes josh feel every inch, careful and loving and just what they both needed. his hands rest on the sheets beside josh's head, fingers curled into the fabric, and it gives him the leverage to lean down and catch josh's lips in a kiss so tender it warms him from the inside. 

he stays like that for a while, capturing kisses between gasps for breath, rocking his hips forward in a rhythm that comes like second nature to him after a while. josh keeps him there with his arms around danny's neck, one hand gripping dark curls, despite danny having absolutely zero plans to move back.

the heat builds between them, has danny sweating despite the lack of real exertion. it isn't long before josh starts full-body twitching, before his moans pitch high and sweet, and danny knows that he's getting close. he supports his weight with one arm so he can get a hand on josh's poor, weeping cock, keeping his strokes short and close to the tip, how josh likes it. josh loses it after just a couple, cums over danny's fist in weak little spurts, whining low in his throat. 

"keep going, god, danny, don't stop yet," josh babbles, though his eyes are getting misty with overstimulation. his hands glide down danny's damp back, reach his ass to hold him there, trying to keep him inside. 

danny doesn't pull out, but he doesn't move yet, either. he waits until josh starts trying to rock down before he grinds forward experimentally, and watches josh's spent cock give a valiant little twitch. 

so, he keeps going. josh attempts to move with him, and it's a cute attempt, but he isn't doing much other than exerting himself without reason; danny grabs his hips, pins them to the bed, and speeds up his thrusts just enough to be noticeable, just enough to get him there. 

josh doesn't fight the hold, but danny can see the moment his determination switches to a different path.

"c'mon, fuck me, you're so good," he's playing it up, pulling porn-worthy little faces, making even filthier noises, and danny hates that it actually works for him. "want it inside, want you to cum in me, please, danny." 

it takes him by surprise; his orgasm wracks through him without warning, no build-up, like josh's words took control of his body, hypnotized him.  
josh said he wanted it inside, so danny doesn't pull out, not even considering the mess they'll have to deal with afterward. 

josh's heavy breathing in his ear is the only thing that brings him awareness; his arm had given out, had him draped fully over josh, and he hadn't pulled out yet.  
after a few seconds of recovery, he manages to push himself up, chuckling breathlessly at josh's distressed little noise at the loss. 

"shit. that was.. something," josh laughs weakly, but danny barely hears him, too caught up in admiring josh's spent form, feeling the exhilaration of loving the man beneath him and knowing that it's mutual.  
he always gets all soft and mushy after sex, and right now is no different; he drops down beside josh and effortlessly tugs the other into his chest, wanting just a few minutes of cuddling before the day inevitably begins — they need a shower, so they can't avoid getting up forever. 

"i love you," danny sighs, nuzzling into josh's curls. josh makes a content noise, draping an arm over danny's middle.

"love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> idk idkkkk im sorry for this . jus tryna do josh/danny sum justice


End file.
